


Learning Curve

by tae9909



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae9909/pseuds/tae9909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Jesus </i>Christ<i> you poor thing,” Steve says.  “So you’re telling me that you not only have never had an orgasm before, but you didn’t even know it was a possibility?”</i></p><p> </p><p>After losing her virginity, Nancy has some misconceptions.  Steve clears them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the night they first sleep together at Steve's house. Don't read this if you're looking for hardcore porn lol

It’s all a blur, really.

Maybe it’s the beer, but Nancy suspects it’s how sex is – she’s too focused on the sensations to notice the mechanics of it all. Like, what had she been doing with her hands anyway? Did that last ten minutes or two? Where did her underwear end up? These questions, of course, don’t cross her mind until it’s over, when Steve’s rolled off of her, panting, and has his sweaty forehead resting against her shoulder.

“How you doing?” Steve asks. His voice is gravelly and soft.

She’s stinging a bit, but there’s still a hot, swollen feeling between her legs.

“I’m fine,” she smiles at him.

“You didn’t bleed.”

“No. I thought I might.”

“But you didn’t come either.”

There’s a pause.

“What do you mean?”

He rolls away from her a bit and props himself up on his elbow to stare at her rather incredulously. “What do you mean, _what do you mean?_ Did you have an orgasm or not?”

“Umm, no?”

Even though he’s just been _inside_ of her, only now does Nancy feel uncomfortable in front of Steve Harrington. She can’t tell if he’s having her on or if she really doesn’t have a thorough understanding of how sex is supposed to work, and she has a horrible feeling it’s the latter.

“Nancy. Do you know what an orgasm is.”

“Yeah, but, girls can’t have… orgasms, right?”

“Jesus _Christ_ you poor thing,” Steve says. “So you’re telling me that you not only have never had an orgasm before, but you didn’t even know it was a possibility?”

“Is it?” Her voice is small. Her cheeks, still flushed from before, are burning under his gaze.

“You poor, poor girl.”

“Stop it! Are you having me on?”

“I never thought I would have the opportunity to say this, but you’re an idiot, Nancy Wheeler. A sexually deprived idiot. Did you think only men enjoy sex?”

“Honestly, yes.”

“So you only had sex with me because you thought you should.”

“I wouldn’t put it _that_ way-“

“I can’t _believe_ you’ve never even touched yourself. That’s just, that’s just an injustice.”

Her mind is reeling. How can a girl have an orgasm if there’s no sperm? Does something come out? WHY DIDN’T THEY TEACH HER THIS IN HEALTH CLASS!

“It just never occurred to me.”

“Well, Nancy,” Steve says, rolling back in towards her and reaching a hand in towards the covers tangled around her legs, “I’m about to change your life. I mean, hopefully. No guarantees.”

She’s expecting him to go right for her center, where she stills feels stretched and stingy, but his fingers brush against a different, much more sensitive part of her. Slowly, slowly, he rubs soft circles against her, and a tight, clenching feeling starts to build inside of her.

When he stops, she whines involuntarily, then blushes at the noise. He pushes the covers off of her completely, then trails his hands up and down her body, over her stomach and across her breasts. His mouth is hot on her neck and he’s on top of her and his semi-hard length brushes against the outside of her thigh. Then he’s kissing down her chest, sucking on a nipple which feels _way_ better than Nancy would have expected, and then the sensitive skin on her stomach, and she’s just wondering how this is helping when she realizes what’s about to happen.

He licks her inner thigh and she shivers, then before she gets a chance to collect herself, _holy shit he’s got his mouth between her legs and how could anything possibly feel this good._

“Oh, Steve,” she says, and he looks up and winks at her without breaking contact.

The tight, clenching pressure is coming back, along with an irresistible urge to tangle her fingers in his sex-mussed hair.

She really _has_ been missing out. This is the most incredible feeling.

Steve nudges against her hand that isn’t pulling his hair, and he gives her a little squeeze as they interlock their fingers.

The pressure keeps building, and if she didn’t know better, Nancy would think she had to pee. Eventually it gets to a point where she can barely even breathe and it just feels like _something_ is going to happen and she feels Steve moan against her and

And she loses control of her body. She convulses, and probably screams a little bit. A weightless, shivery feeling extends through all of her limbs.

Then Steve’s beside her again, lips a little swollen and a cheeky grin on his face. “Believe me now?” he says.

All she can do is groan in response.

Steve pulls her in close as she’s recovering, wrapping an arm around her waist and tracing patterns over her stomach.

“You may be an idiot, but you’re a beautiful idiot, Nancy Wheeler.”

Nancy’s already looking forward to round 2, but right now, all she wants to do is fall asleep right here in Steve’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in more Nancy/Steve LET ME KNOW I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT HAPPEN. This fandom is pretty obsessed with Jonathan and I'm just not feeling it.


End file.
